Kyros
Kyros is an expansive world that is desperately in need of some adventurers! There are ruined fortresses, bustling cities, and abandoned mines to explore and there are many mysteries to solve. Kyros is home to many different races and individuals, all of whom are people with their own lives and dreams. However, there are some things about this world that are different from the Earth we know and love. Prophecy Prophecy is an everyday thing in Kyros. Part of the ceremony of being born in all parts of Kyros is when the local priest, cleric, shaman, etc. read the prophecy of the newborn. Most of the time these prophecies are mundane, usually referring to prosperity as a merchant, failure as a farmer, or danger on the seas, but occasionally an individual is born with an extraordinary prophecy. Cultures react differently to this event. Some oversee the upbringing of the child to the best of the village's ability. Some, in the case of the Angharad Empire, are taken from their families and raised in a seperate caste. In many cases, these individuals will break free from these oppressive upbringings and they rebel, but greatness usually finds them regardless. Inhabitants of Kyros with these epic prophecies have become great politicians, military geniuses, religious leaders, and great scholars. Whether for good or ill, these individuals are oftentimes fated to change the world. The Ages of Kyros The Kyrosian timeline may seem a bit confusing, and that is completely understandable. Scholars often accept religious events and beliefs as fact, and much of Kyrosian history can seem quite out of this world. The timeline is commonly split into four seperate ages, The Age of Legend, and then the First Age all the way to the Third Age. The Age of Legend For a more complete description, see article on the Creation War The Age of Lengend is a rather curious time in Kyrosian history. It was a time when Gods and Primordials walked among mortals, the world was shaped, and forces beyond belief clashed on battlefields across the cosmos. Many facts are muddled about this time by the religious dogma of the two great powers, but some things are agreed upon by both sides. *Armies of Humans and Eladrin were led personally by the gods Bane and Kord against the forces of Primordial Overlords. *Through their combined efforts, Bane and Kord defeated the Primordials and banished them back to the Elemental Chaos. *Colossal battles literally tore and reshaped Kyros into what it is recognizable as today. Some people believe that a large enough war could once again split the world in a huge cataclysm. The First Age and Second Age The First Age began at the end of the Creation War. With the Primordials dealt with, Bane and Kord distributed the world amongst their followers. Kord acted first and his Eladrin were given the greater and more fertile area to establish their civilization. Bane, furious at Kord's actions, gave his Humans the regions with the greatest natural wealth and instructed them to use it to fuel their military machine. The expansionistic Humans soon clashed with the dogmatic Eladrin, and the Dominion Wars had begun. This series of unending war would dominate the next two ages. As always, there were heroes and villains on both sides. Armistice and the Third Age In 2A514 the two great powers finally sat down to discuss peace. War had devastaed Kyros and much that was once loved had been lost. Emperor Errich III met with a young Councilman Ratthom to discuss terms. The two met on a large naval flotilla and after three weeks of talks, an agreement was made. This marked the beginning of the Third Age. Although there was peace for the first time since after the Creation War, both of the militaries were slow to demobilize. By 3A13 both of the militaries were limited to internal peacekeeping forces. This state of tenuous peace existed for nearly a century until, in 3A98, an Imperial Dreadnought sunk what it mistook for a Council Battleship refusing to leave Imperial waters. The council ship was in fact the repurposed Council warship Dalases that doing research in the Etnonal Islands and had been misdirected by a storm. The "Dalases Incident" proved to be a turning point is the history of the Third Age. Though neither the Council States nor the Empire has declared war, both sides have clearly been building up their military capabilities and have already begun acts of espionage against each other. By 3A114 war is brewing.